ponymovfandomcom-20200214-history
Fluttershy
Fluttershy, voiced by Max Gilardi, is a Pegasus who is proved to be very timid and shy, but is really a serial killer, judging by her cutie mark, which consists a bloody dagger. She talks like Fat Albert in reference to the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic episode, "Bridle Gossip", where Zecora's curse causes Fluttershy to talk in a deep voice. History In Fluttershy's first appearence, she comes up to Applejack, who is eating a lot of apples, and says "Hey, Hey, Hey! This I gotta see." After Applejack went out cold, Fluttershy and the others went to see if she was okay. While Discord was out destroying Ponyville, Fluttershy is seen eating what might have been grass. Twilight Sparkle begins poking her in the butt a couple of times, to which Fluttershy says 'Hey, hey, hey! Quit poking me with your thing!'. Twilight asks her if she has seen the Elements of Harmony, and Fluttershy responded by saying she hasn't and told her to stay out of her shed. She later appeared getting a dress from Rarity, who rudely used her magic to drop the dress on top of her. Fluttershy told Rarity to stay out of her shed as well. Spike, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie tried to look in her shed for the Elements of Harmony. Even though they forgot about what she said about people going in there, they enter anyway to find multiple undead creatures. Instead of noticing that, Spike found that she kept a bunch of "PlayPony" copies in a box. Shockingly, they saw the she killed Derpy Hooves and made her into a toaster cozy. When Fluttershy met the trio in her shed, she got out a chainsaw and sang a song (along with the skeletons and Derpy toaster) to the tune of the "Fat Albert Theme Song", due to the way she sounds. During the song, she sliced Rainbow Dash in half and got captured by the police. Fluttershy tried to tell them (using the face she makes in the real show) that this isn't what it looks like, but it was hard to believe her by the sight of the things surrounding her and the fact that she was holding a chainsaw halfway through Rainbow Dash. In the end, she gets sent to a mental hospital locked up in a straight jacket and a muzzle. Later, she soon got rehabilitated and was looking good as new (despite still having her creepy eye-shadowing) and left the hospital wearing a hat and tie with a suitcase. She then saw the sonic rainboom performed by Rainbow Dash (who was acctually in a coma after she killed her) that reversed time back to SHED.MOV. After watching Rainbow Dash's (as Rainbow-Titan) fight with Discord, she visited her in the hospital teling her that she can come in her shed any day (but told her not to revealing that she still doesn't want people going in there) and joined the group hug with the other main ponies. We then see that her shed has been remade with pink wallpapers and furnature. Discord's head then comes falling out of the sky and lands right in her shed. When the head opended its eyes, Fluttershy said darkly, "You're in my shed!" Non-Cannon Appearences Fluttershy is shown is her cell giving a message to all the bronies at Canterlot Gardens until it was ruined by Spike. Spike insulted the bronies by saying the that their costumes smelled. Pinkie Pie soon came along and asked what he was talking about and what a brony was. Spike told Pinkie what they were making her feel disgusted. Fluttershy could'nt take it anymore so she frightned them away with her chainsaw. Opposites from MLP: FiM and PONY.MOV *Fluttershy in MLP: FiM is voiced by a female (Andrea Libman), while Fluttershy in PONY.MOV is voiced by a male (Max Gilardi). *Fluttershy in MLP: FiM has a cutie mark that consists of three butterflies, while Fluttershy in PONY.MOV has a cutie mark that consists of a knife with blood splatters. *Fluttershy in MLP: FiM is a sweet, kind, and timid pony who loves and takes care of animals, while Fluttershy in PONY.MOV is a cruel, psycho killer. *Fluttershy in MLP: FiM speaks with a quiet voice, while Fluttershy in PONY.MOV speaks with a voice that sounds like Fat Albert. *Fluttershy in MLP: FiM is actually shy, while Fluttershy in PONY.MOV pretends to be shy so people don't know that she's a killer. Gallery Pinkieyagotta.png|Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie watch Applejack eat all of the apples Tammpon.png|Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie look at each other amazed as Applejack eats a lot of apples Up la but.png|Fluttershy's butt tsbutt.png|Fluttershy's meal is disrupted by Twilight Sparkle School.png|Fluttershy becomes prom queen Prom.png|Fluttershy humiliated at the prom Murder.png|Fluttershy sings "Gonna Eatcha Brains" Ps.jpg|Fluttershy with a chainsaw Death.png|Fluttershy (with her actual face) kills Rainbow Dash Fs-locked.png|Fluttershy locked up Category:Ponies Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Pegasi Category:Characters voiced by Max Gilardi Category:Female Characters Category:Elements of Harmony Category:Females voiced by Males Category:Villains